Solo amigos
by ale lore
Summary: un rumor vuelve loca a Hermione sabra quien empezo el rumor o seguira siendo un secreto RHr leanlo plissss
1. rumores

DICLAIMER: yo no soy dueña de harry potter and cía... ia kisieera yo

**Solo Amigos **

**Capitulo 1 – Rumores**

Ron y yo somos amigos.Siempre los hemos sido y siempre lo seremos. Nosotros somos SOLO AMIGOS! No, enserio lo somos! No se porque siempre hay rumores en la escuela de que somos de todo menos amigos (que lo somos). Amigos, quiero decir no salimos ni nos besamos. No tengo ni idea quien empezo los rumores pero cuando los encuentre, les voy a lanzar un hechizo tan malo que nunca pondran hablar otravez ni siquiera para empezar otro rumor. Estabien... a lo mejor no les hare eso pero les dare una larga detencion. Uno de los beneficios de ser prefecta. No, no estaria abusando de mi privilegio. Tengo una legitima razon para darles detencion... ellos estaban... esta bien a lo mejor no tengo una razon, pero encontrare una. Solo tengo que encontrar ese bocón.

Quiero decir de donde sacaron esa estupida idea de que Ron y yo somos novios? Es absurdo. Es ridiculo. Es fuera de lo comun. Yo estoy _segura_ que no me gusta. quiero decir si me gusta pero no de esa manera, solo como amigos. Solo un amigo. Y yo estoy segura que no le gusto a Ron... quiero decir el ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo era una chica hasta cuarto año y yo practicamente tuve que deletrearselo antes de que se diera cuenta... quiero decir no que me importe... Como quiera donde estaba? Oh si, como alguien saco ese loco rumor en base a nada? Ron y yo siempre hemos sido _solo _amigos y nunca hemos mostrado indicios de ser más que amigos y _nunca _lo haremos. A lo mejor nosotros si estamos juntos mucho tiempo pero eso es normal. O no? Nosotros _somos_ mejores amigos despues de todo nostros tenemos deberes de prefectos juntos y no es como si estuvieramos todoo el tiempo juntos... bueno talvez la mayor parte del día. Y la mayoría del tiempo estamos con Harry, pero ahora que lo pienso, estos días nomas somos Ron y yo desde que Harry a pasado mucho tiempo consigo mismo o con Ginny. Yo creo que hay algo entre ellos. Pero a diferencias de esas ciertas personas que ha estado haciendo rumores acerca de mi, Yo no ando por ahi diciendo rumores. Argh! Me vuelve loca solo pensar en eso tambien!!! Yo no se porque, es solo un estupido y tonto rumor pero me fastidia esas personas que en verdad se lo creen. Es ridiculo!

Y quieren saber como se todo esto? Yo oi a unas alumnas de tercer año suspirar, si, suspirar acerca de Ron. Desde cuando la gente empezo a suspirar acerca de Ron? No estoy diciendo que Ron sea feo. De hecho es lo opuesto, pero ellas estaban suspirando acerca de Ron! Mi Ron! Uh...lo que quiero decir es que ellas ni siquiera lo conocen. Yo lo he conocido por 6 años asi que si alguien tuviera el derecho de andar suspirando acerca de Ron, deberia de ser yo! No que lo hiciera. Como sea, ella dijo, "Ron es taaan guapo! quisiera que no tuviera novia!" y me detuve congelada. Una pregunta seguia repitiendose en mi cabeza. Cuando Ron se consiguio novia? Un extraño sentimiento me envolvio, un sentimiento del que no tenia la menor idea. "Ya se! Hermione Granger es tan suertuda de que Ron sea su novio" Yo me detuve paralizada. Me le acerque a ese par de niñas de tercero y les pregunte, "De que estan hablando?" Ellas me miraron muy sorprendidas y yo no podias culparlas pero yo estaba curiosa. Uno de ellas me dijo timidamente, "Nosotras solo estabamos diciendo que linda pareja hacen tu y Ron." Yo me les quede mirando por un segundo tratando de decidir si estaban siendo serias; lo estaban. "No somo novios," Les dije finalmente. Las niñas me miraron estupefactas y me dijeron, "Bueno eso es lo que todo el colegio piensa" y se echaron a corre. No tenia la menor idea desde cuando el rumos a ido circulando. Si yo accidentalmente no hubiera oido la conversación talvez seguiria sin saber. Todos talvez seguirian pensando que somo novios o _peor, _que me gusta, cosa que no es cierto. Tengo que arreglar este asunto.

Grr! Aqui vienen Parvati y Lavender. Ellas probablemente empezaron el rumor.

"Oh hola Hermione," me dijo una muy alegre Parvati. "Que estas haciendo aqui arriba en el mediodia?"

Yo tengo el derecho de estar aqui. Despues de todo es mi habitacion al igual que de ellas.

"Por que dirias eso? Donde más podria estar?" pregunte sarcasticamente.Se que fueron ellas. Tienen que ser ellas quienes empezar ese rumor. Ellas serian la clase de persona que harian algo por el estilo. Ellas siempre estan chismiando acerca de cosas estupidas y queriendo saber quien anda saliendo con quien. El año pasado me preguntaban acerca de mi vida amorosa.

"Afuera con Ron por supuesto"

Que?!

"Por que estaria afuera con Ron?"

Yo se que si no fuera por que este rumor me esta volviendo loca yo estaria probablemente afuere con Ron..._y Harry tambien_. Pero ese no era el punto.Por que ellas piensan que estaria afuera con Ron??

"Porque el es tu novio", dijo Parvarti como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Yo deberia haberlo esperado pero no lo espere. Todavia me sorprendia.

"El no es mi novio" Yo dije enojada

"Oh, Rompieron?" dijo Lavender amigablemente

Acaso no me escucho?

"Nosotros nunca estuvimos juntos" Yo queria gritar pero me mantuve calmada. No era su culpa que ellas fueran tan lentas

"Esta bien. Puedes decirnos: no nos reiremos," agrego Parvati.

Esto es increible. Ellas eran más estupidas de lo que pense.

"Ron y yo _nunca_ fuimos novios" dije lentamente para ver si asi les podia entrar por esa cabeza tan dura.

"Esta bien Hermione," dijo Lavender. Ella hasta me dio palmaditas en la espalda. Pero yo vi que le susurro a Parvati, "La negación es una de las etapas de rompimiento."

Eso era todo."Ron y yo nunca estuvimos juntos y nunca lo estaremos!" grite. "No me gusta. Nuestra relación es puramente platonica."

Creo que por fin lo entendieron.

"Oh, bueno eso no es lo que todo el mundo anda diciendo," Lavender y Parvati dijeron inocentemente.

"Que es lo que andan diciendo?" pregunte sospechosamente.

"Que ustedes anda saliendo...por seis meses creo," dijo Lavender

Se que mi quijada se abrio completamente. Increible! Como no supe acerca de esto? Yo se todo. Me pregunto si Ron sabe. Ire abajo ahora mismo y lo averiguare.

"Bueno no es verdad! Ron y yo somos amigos. **Solo amigos!**" Dije antes de salir rapidamente de la habitación

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si quieren saber que va a seguir luego o si quieren saber si Ron sabe de este rumor y si no, como va a tomar las noticias...

por favor manden Reviews acepto notas, comentario, duda, critas , etc...

tomen en cuenta que este es mi segundo fic


	2. el rompimiento

**Capitulo 2 – Rompimiento**

Después de esa interesante discusión, fui en busca de Ron. No tuve que buscar lejos porque él y Harry venían ruidosamente por el retrato de la señora gorda después de un juego de Quidditch.

"¡Que fantástico vuelo!" exclamo Ron.

"Si" Dijo Harry vagamente. Yo vi que sus ojos estaban sobre Ginny, quien estaba leyendo pacíficamente. Había definitivamente algo allí. Bueno yo pienso que es fantástico si ellos fueran novios, pero no se que pensaría Ron. Él es muy sobre protector con Ginny y le importa mucho con quien salga y le importa también con quien salgo yo... y yo ni siquiera soy su hermana. ¿Porque le importa tanto con quien salga? Tengo el derecho de salir con Viktor Krum si quiero... no que lo quiera.

"Hola Hermione", Ron dijo, sonriendo

Sentí un extraño revolvimiento en mi estomago. Una vez leí que el sentimiento de mariposas en tu estomago era la primera señal de amor. No. No puede ser. Seguramente fue la comida del almuerzo...

"Ron," dije algo enojada

Él me miro asombrado por mi tono enojado y algo cuidadoso. Supongo que así sueno cuando voy a regañarlo.

"¿Si?" dijo cuidadosamente.

_Ven, solo somos amigos,_ mentalmente le dije a esas personas que creían en ese loco rumor. Si yo sentía alguna atracción por Ron o si tuviera sentimientos que no fueran platónicos yo hubiera notado como podrías ver sus marcados músculos a través de esa ridícula ceñida camisa blanca y como su cabello era algo largo pero no tan largo para cubrir su adorable cara y que el no se había rasurado y como cuando el me sonreía el tenia un ligero hoyuelo y que tan lindo el se veía después de jugar Quidditch todo sudado y sucio.

"Yo no noté nada se eso" Me murmure a mi misma. "¡No me gusta Ron!"

"¿Que dijiste Hermione?" pregunto Ron.

"¿Sabias tu que hay un rumor acerca de nosotros?" pregunte

"¿Cual?"

"¿Qué?" le dije a él. Esa no era para nada la respuesta que yo esperaba. Esperaba que se mostrara sorprendido o hasta enojado pero no indiferente. "¿Cuantos rumores hay?"

"Bueno vamos a ver," dijo "Hay uno donde somos novios, hay otro en el que rompiste con Viktor Krum por mí; esta el que tu me dejaste a mí por Harry; el que tu dejaste a Harry por mí; esta también en el que yo rompí tu corazón durmiendo con una chica. Creo que esos son todos."

Ron empezó a reírse.

Yo solo me le quede viendo. ¿Que era tan gracioso? Esos rumores eran estupidos y completamente falsos. ¿Como podía haber tantos rumores acerca de mi y yo ni siquiera había escuchado ni uno de esos? ¿La gente en verdad creía todas estas estupideces?

"¿Por que no me dijiste?" demande.

"Yo pensé que tu sabias," dijo Ron. El todavía tenía esa adorable sonrisa en su cara. Ese sentimiento en mi estomago volvió.

"Bueno no lo sabia," le respondí.

"Bueno ahora ya lo sabes."

Me sentí tan enojada. No se porque pero el hecho de que Ron supiera todo esto y que no le importara solo me frustraba. ¿Por que el no le importaba?

"¿No te importa que haya todos esos ridículos rumores por ahí?" grite.

"No, en verdad no," el dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Ese pequeño gesto solo me hizo más furiosa.

"La gente anda por ahí pensando que somos novios! ¿Eso no te importa para nada?" pregunte, o mas bien grite.

"No suenes tan ofendida. ¿Que habría de malo en salir conmigo?"

Nada.

Pero no lo dije. Por alguna razón, me sentí dañada hoy. Era un rumor.

"Mucho"

Ron se veía genuinamente triste. Usualmente cuando esto pasa, él me contestaba con unos de sus comentarios hirientes y yo le contestaba de la misma forma. Pero Ron no fue acuerdo con nuestro hábito.

"No se porque te molesta tanto esto. Es solo un rumor. Todo mundo sabe que los rumores son mentira."

"¡Pero no lo saben! Ellos piensan que es verdad." Estaba gritando ahora y podía ver como habíamos formado una audiencia. Podía ver a la gente susurrándose unos a otros. Otro rumor iba a empezar mañana y me sentí mareada.

"¿Por que te importa? Usualmente a ti no te importa lo que la gente piensa. ¿Por que ahora te importa mucho?" pregunto Ron.

¿Por que me importaba tanto? No me importaba cuando la gente pensó que era novia de Harry. ¿Por que me importaba tanto ahora? Ron tenía razón. Usualmente a mi no me importa, pero por alguna razón, este rumor me enfurecía y el hecho de que no le importara a Ron me enfurecía aun más. No se porque me importa pero me importa. Él debería preocuparse. Él es usualmente el que le importa lo que la gente crea, entonces ¿porque era yo la que estaba molesta ahora? Era ilógico. ¿Por que me importa tanto lo que la otra gente piense? No se porque pero todo lo que sabia era que estaba enojada. Por eso la tome contra Ron.

"Porque no quiero que todos piensen que saldría contigo," grite.

No era verdad. Yo sabía que no era verdad pero lo dije como quiera. Me sentí mal. Me sentí terrible cuando vi la cara herida de Ron. Sentí que las lágrimas estaban listas para derramarse y estaba preparada para rogar perdón y prometer que nunca sería tan cruel con él otra vez pero era demasiado tarde.

"¡Bueno yo tampoco quiero que todos piensen que saldría contigo!" me grito.

Eso dolió. Pero sabía que me lo merecía pero como quiera dolió. Podía sentir como un cuchillo me apuñalaba una y otra vez. Pero no lo mostré. Solamente le conteste de nuevo. No podía evitarlo. Era como si estuviera poseída. Era como si un demonio hubiera tomado poder de Hermione Granger. Era como ese rumor se hubiera extendido en mi interior, haciéndome repugnante y enojada.

"¿Quien podría considerar salir contigo?" pregunte.

"Lo mismo contigo" Ron contesto."Eres una maldita sabelotodo que piensa que es mejor que todos."

¿Eso era lo que pensaba de mí? debería haberme detenido ahí antes de que se pusiera feo el asunto pero mi orgullo no me dejaba.

"No se de donde esa gente anda sacando esas ideas porque no te soporto." grite.

"Yo tampoco puedo soportarte." me contesto.

Las hirientes palabras seguían saliendo de mi boca. Las mentiras seguían diciéndose. Culpe a esos estupidos rumores.

"¿Entonces por que sigues aquí? Yo no te quiero aquí," Ron me dije mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Podía ver la ira reflejada en esos ojos pero lo que me molestaba era que el sentimiento en mi estomago crecía. Era como si hubiera miles de mariposas en mi estomago todas queriendo salir y eso me asustaba. Entonces salí antes de que algo más pasara Antes de que arruinara mi amistad con una de las mejores cosas que me había pasado en mi vida.

"Esta bien. Me voy."

Y me fui, caminando entre la multitud de Gryffindors que se habían reunido alrededor de nosotros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué pasara después se reconciliaran Ron y Hermione?


	3. silencio

_**Clauweasley: **que bueno que te gusto esta historia, espero que te guste este capitulo_

_**Bonnie Radcliffe: **esta historia nomás va a tener 4 capítulos, lo sé un poco corta pero espero que te guste._

_**La Qei: **gracias por leerlo intentare actualizarlo más seguido._

_**XxAbSoLuTiOnxX: **gracias por la sugerencia es que en mi computadora el Word no tiene para corregir acentos. S y las frases en ingles fue por que primero lo escribí en ingles pero decidí publicarlo en español. Y se me paso borrar las frases en ingles._

_**CandedhrmsPotter: **Hermione no es mala solo esta confundida, pero si tiene suerte las cosas se arreglaran, espero que este capitulo te guste._

_**Merodeadora-Chii: **tienes razón esos dos se adoran gracias por leer mi fic espero que sigas leyendo._

_**Rochy True:** gracias por los acentos, intentare pasar por ese foro. Espero que te guste el resto de la historia._

_**Yaves: **yo tambien adoro esa pareja. me encanta que te guste la historia espero que siga siendo de tu agrado._

**Capitulo 3 – Silencio**

Lloré hasta quedarme dormida esa noche. Sabía que Parvati y Lavender escuchaban y tenía miedo que ellas trataran de "ayudar" pero gracias a dios se mantuvieron alejadas.

Al día siguiente literalmente hice la ley de hielo y aparentemente también Ron. Ron se me quedaba viendo enojado cada vez que estaba cinco metros cerca de él, por eso me mantenía alejada. Sabía que la pelea era mi culpa. Yo fui la que empezó sin ninguna razón. Debería haberme disculpado. Cada vez que veía a Ron, quería corre hacia él y gritar, "Lo siento". Pero no lo hice por que ese revoltijo siempre regresaba cada vez que intentaba ir con Ron. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo del sentimiento en mi estomago y tenía miedo de la reacción de Ron si me disculpaba. ¿Qué pasaría si el ya no quería ser mi amigo¿Qué tal si ahora me odia? Por eso me mantuve alejada.

Harry estaba abrumado con tantas emociones y ni siquiera era él el que se había peleado. Él tenía miedo de que nosotros ya no nos habláramos, "¿Ustedes se van a reconciliar, verdad?" También estaba frustrado. "Supérenlo. Estoy harto de sus peleas" Y él también estaba algo asombrado. Estaba enojado un segundo, pero luego vio a Ginny a los ojos, y sonrió como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. "Solo discúlpense," nos dijo.

Me le quedé viendo. Él no sabía nada. Él no tenía el derecho de decirnos que hacer. Él estaba ahí en la pelea, lo recuerdo vagamente, parecía algo ansioso. Me acuerdo que el estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Ginny lo detuvo y dijo, "Deja en paz a esos tórtolos."

Pero Harry observándome o sonriéndome o Ron solo viéndome no era tan mal comparado con los cientos de personas (estoy exagerando, pero se sentía de esa forma) acercándose a mi para ofrecerme sus condolencias o su simpatía.

"Ustedes regresaran" dijo Hannah Abbott.

"Sí, ustedes siempre superan sus peleas." agrego Susan Bones.

"Ustedes son tan lindos como para terminar" dijo Mandy Smith.

Les sigo diciendo que nunca fuimos novios, pero ellos se me quedaban viendo como si estuviera loca. Ellos pensaban que estaba "emocionalmente traumatizada" por el rompimiento. Por eso al final del día nomás asentía, sin importar explica que nunca fuimos novios. Nadie me creía aunque quisiera.

Ese par de niñas de tercero se me acercaron y me preguntaron, "¿Tú y Ron terminaron?" yo replique, "Nunca estuvimos juntos por eso nunca pudimos terminar" Ellas solo se intercambiaron miradas escépticas y yo solo suspire y asentí, "nosotros terminamos", Era muy complicado explicar que solo somos amigos...o éramos.

Ellas me dieron miradas de simpatía, pero antes de que me fuera escuche a una de ellas decir, "Si ellos no pueden¿Quien puede?"

¿Qué quería decir eso?

Me acosté en mi cama. Escuché a Parvati y Lavender entrar a la habitación. Espero que ellas sigan pensando que estaba demasiado frágil para hablar.

"Esta bien si no quieres hablar de eso," dijo Lavender. Sabía que su silencio era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Parvati.

Traté de ignorarlas, pero ellas seguían hablándome y haciendo preguntas. Pronto fue difícil ignorar su presencia.

"Estoy bien," dije.

Sabía que no me veía bien. Estaba llorando en la mañana.

"Te vez terrible," Parvati dijo.

"Gracias," dije mordazmente

Había una pausa. Podía ver a Lavender queriendo decir algo. Aquí viene la pregunta... tres-dos-uno...

"¿Entonces tú y Ron terminaron definitivamente?" pregunto Lavender.

ARGH!

"¡Nosotros nunca fuimos novios!" dije. "Y nunca lo seremos" agregué murmurando. No con lo mal que lo arruine todo. No que quisiera.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Creo que estoy segura," sarcásticamente dije.

"¿Segura?"

"Creo que hubiera sabido si Ron y yo fuéramos novios"

"¿Entonces _nunca_ saliste con Ron?"

"¡Exacto!. ¡Y nunca lo saldré!"

Esta vez lo entendieron.

"Pero aunque nunca estuvieron juntos, eventualmente estarán juntos," dijo Lavender.

Eso no tenía sentido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunté.

"Chicos y Chicas no pueden ser _solo_ amigos," Parvati dijo sabiamente.

¿Hubo una clase de filosofía que me perdí?

"¿Por qué?" pregunte confundida.

"Porque uno siempre termina enamorándose del otro. En tu caso, los dos están enamorados uno de otro," explico Lavender.

Eso era una estupidez.

"No estoy enamorada de Ron" dije "Y Ron no esta enamorado de mí."

Bueno, no después de lo que hice.

"Cierto," dijo Parvati sarcásticamente. "¿Entonces no siente mariposas en tu estomago cada vez que Ron te mira?"

¿Como supo ella eso?

"No, no lo siento." dije sin ningún rastro de sonrojo.

Parvati se me quedo mirando. "Y estoy segura que no sientes cosquilleos cada vez que accidentalmente te toca."

Tengo un sentimiento que accidentalmente significa otra cosa.

"No", dije. Estaba mintiendo y lo sabía, pero no podía admitirlo. Sabía que cada vez que la mano de Ron accidentalmente me rozaba podía sentir hormiguitas corriendo por mi espalda.

"¿Y tus rodillas no se sienten débiles cuando él te sonríe?" pregunto Lavender.

Se vuelven gelatina y tengo que sostenerme en algo en caso de que caiga al piso.

Ellas me seguían mirando escépticas. "¿Y no piensa en el para nada?"

"No". Pienso en él cada minuto de todos los días.

"¿Y cuando entra a la habitación es lo único que vez?"

Se estaban burlando de mí. Y no podía soportarlo.

"Sí, esta bien. Eso es lo que pasa, pero no quiere decir que me gusta."

No me gusta. No me gusta Ron. No me gusta Ronald Weasley.

"No, solo estas completamente loca por él." murmuro Lavender.

La ignore. No tenía porque escuchar esas estupideces. No eran ciertas.

"Eso no prueba nada porque Harry y yo somos amigos." dije.

"Bueno" dijo Lavender. "La única razón de que tú y Harry no estén enamorados uno de otro es porque a ti ya te gusta Ron y Harry sabe que tu le gustas a Ron. Harry es muy decente para quitarle la chica a su mejor amigo. Pero no creo que le gustes a Harry de esa forma. Tú y Harry son la excepción a la regla."

"Siempre hay excepciones a las reglas" dijo Parvati.

"Estas diciendo que si Ron no existiera, Harry y yo fuéramos novios," pregunte incrédulamente. Eso no tenía sentido.

"No definitivamente. Pero probablemente."

"Eso es una tontería."

"No, no lo es y lo sabes." dijo Lavender.

"No me gusta Ron."

"Si, te gusta."

"No, no me gusta."

"Hermione," dijo Parvati en un tono exasperado, "Tú eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts pero confía en nosotras. Tú estas enamorada de Ron Weasley."

"Y él esta enamorado de ti." agrego Lavender.

"No me gusta," insistí.

"Si, te gusta. ¿Por qué mas ese rumor te molesta tanto?"

No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"¿Por qué?"Estaba diciéndome a mí misma pero Parvati como quiera contesto.

"Porque muy en el fondo, tú quieres que ese rumor sea cierto. Tú quieres se la novia de Ron Weasley y el hecho de que no lo eres te molesta y te frustra."

Y por primera vez, creo que Parvati tiene razón

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizarlo pero tuve problemas para entrar a fanfiction ...


	4. beso y renconciliación

**Capitulo 4 – Beso y Reconciliación **

Salí corriendo de la habitación confundida. Estaba tratando de asimilar la idea que seguía en mi cabeza. Me gusta Ron. ¿Amo a Ron Weasley? ¿Desde cuando me a gustado-amado?

Suspiré al darme cuenta. He amado a Ronald Weasley desde...desde...primer año. Desde aquel día en el que él me salvó del troll.

"Maldición," murmuré.

No podía amar a Ron. Era Ron. Era RON. Él era mi mejor amigo, no mi novio, a pesar de lo que todo mundo dice.

"¿Hermione maldijo?" pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

"Mmhmm."

Estaba muy distraída por el pensamiento de ¿gustarme? ¿Amar a? Ronald Weasley para importarme.

"¿Crees que las chicas y chicos puedan ser amigos?" Pregunté.

"No lo sé. No tengo amigos solo amigas."

"Que hay de Har..." Ni siquiera me molesté en terminar el enunciado porque Ginny inmediatamente se sonrojó.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada una perdida en nuestros pensamientos.

"¿Qué querías decir cuando dijiste deja esos tórtolos solos´?" pregunté.

Ginny ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Solo levantó una ceja.

"¿Desde cuando ustedes dos lo saben?"

"Bueno no lo sé. Probablemente Ron te ha amado desde siempre pero solo se dio cuenta hasta cuarto año."

Me sonrojé. ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

"Y no sé tú...probablemente te a gustado gradualmente Ron en los últimos seis años, pero tu siempre lo has amado muy en el fondo, aunque tú no lo supieras."

Tenía sentido.

Maldición.

Tenía que disculparme con Ron. Tenía que. Si no lo hacía, arruinaría todo: nuestra amistad y talvez una posible relación.

"Ron esta en la biblioteca," dijo Ginny, leyendo mi mente. ¿Desde cuando era tan obvia?

"Gracias,"

Lentamente caminé hacia la biblioteca pensando en todos esos nuevos sentimientos y emociones.

Y caminé directamente hacia un muy tornado pecho.

Era Ron Weasley.

No quería voltear a verlo. Sabía que él estaba mirándome. Probablemente me diría "lárgate". Pero lo miré. Miré directamente hacia sus ojos y en vez de furia, como yo esperaba, vi perdón e... ¿impaciencia?

"Lo siento." él dijo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, no encontraba palabras, debería ser yo disculpándome. Yo tenía la culpa.

"Dije algunas cosas que no debería haber dicho." continuo.

Ron Weasley nunca se disculpa. Ahora se esta disculpando por una pelea que yo empecé sin ninguna razón.

"¿Por qué te estas disculpando? Yo debería disculparme."

"Fui un horrible idiota," dijo.

"Ron, no fuiste ningún horrible... esta bien, talvez fuiste un tonto," dije, después de que Ron me dio una mirada escéptica, "pero yo también lo fui. Lo siento."

"No, yo lo siento."

"No, yo lo siento."

"No, yo lo siento," dijo testarudamente.

"No, yo lo siento."

"No YO lo siento."

¿Por qué él no me deja disculparme? Confía en Ron para querer disculparse cuando yo quiero.

"Esto es ridículo. Estamos peleando por quien debería disculparse," dije

Miré a Ron y pude ver que estaba tratando de no sonreír. Rompimos en carcajadas. Él agarro mi mano. "Yo realmente lo siento," dijo, sosteniendo mi mano.

Mi mano estaba ardiendo. Un extraño cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo y ese sentimiento de revoltijo regresó más fuerte que nunca.

Maldición.

"Deja de disculparte. Yo lo siento," dije tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento. "Yo empecé la pelea."

Podía ver que Ron quería saber por que estaba enojada ese día pero gracias a dios no pregunto nada.

"No quise decir las cosas que dije."

"¿En serio? ¿Entonces tú...saldrías conmigo?" Preguntó, sus orejas volviéndose ligeramente rojas.

"Sí," dije, mis mejillas sonrojándose un poco.

Realmente saldría con él.

"¿Entonces no crees que soy repulsivo?"

Para nada.

"No." murmuré.

Miré hacia otro lado, no queriendo ver a Ron. Si lo hacía, tal vez haría algo...como...como...besarlo.

"Lo siento," dijo otra vez.

"¡No te disculpes! Yo lo siento"

"No, yo lo siento más."

"No, yo lo siento más."

"¡No, yo lo siento!" dijo jugando.

"¡No, yo lo siento!" dije sonriendo.

"Pruébalo."

Entonces lo hice.

Lo besé.

En los labios.

Fue corto. Duró como cinco segundo, pero el sentimiento de los labios de Ron presionados contra los míos se quedaría conmigo para siempre.

Me alejé, sonrojándome. Esto tenía que ser la cosa más espontánea que jamás haya hecho. Yo evito tomar riesgos cada vez que puedo y este beso fue algo muy riesgoso. ¿Qué pasaría si esto arruina nuestra amistad? Pero tan pronto como vi la cara roja pero sonriente de Ron sabía que todo iba a estar bien. Más que bien.

"Definitivamente lo sientes más que yo."

Sonreí tímidamente.

"¿Puedo besarte? Preguntó, sonrojándose mucho.

Asentí, no confiando en mi misma para hablar.

Sus labios capturaron los míos. Esta vez el beso fue más largo y más apasionado. Empecé a contestar el beso. Su lengua presiono contra mis labios y ligeramente abrí mi boca. Mi cabeza empezó a girar y la sensación me abrumo.

Después de unos minutos, Ron se alejó. Me sentí decepcionada. Me alejé pero él me acercó en un abrazo. Sostuve mi cabeza sobre su pecho, inhalando su dulce aroma.

"Te amo," Ron murmuró.

"Yo también te amo,"

Y era cierto. Tan pronto como Ron me besó, Sabía que lo que sentía por él era más que un simple enamoramiento; era amor

"¿Cómo puedes amarme después de lo de ayer?"

"Sabes luces sexy cuando estas enojada."

"¡Ron!" dije, golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo.

Agarro mis manos y las sostuvo. Sentí la electricidad en mi cuerpo.

"¿Por qué el rumor te molesto tanto?" preguntó seriamente.

"No lo sé," Ahora que lo sabía, no quería decírselo.

"Los rumores nunca te molestan."

"Lo sé." dije rindiéndome. "Es solo que... quería que los rumores fueran verdad. Todos pensaban que lo era pero no lo era y yo quería que fuera cierto. Entonces estaba asustada y por eso la tomé contra ti."

Ron estaba sonriendo orgullosamente.

"Para."

"¿Para qué?"

"Para de sonreír."

"No puedo evitarlo. La chica que amo, me ama."

Ron podía ser tan dulce.

"Oh Ron," suspiré

"¿Qué?" dijo, confundido.

"Nada" dije y lo besé.

"No, en serio. ¿Qué?"

"Nada," dije besándolo otra vez. Para callarlo.

Este era el tercer besó y era tan bueno como los otros. Tal vez más. Todo se detuvo. Era como si el tiempo estuviera congelado y hasta mi cerebro se detuvo. Todo lo que había era nosotros besándonos. Ron estaba besándome. Y se sentía tan lindo. Se sentía maravilloso. El mundo se estaba disolviendo alrededor mío. Todo lo que podía sentir era Ron. Todo lo que quería era Ron.

"Como si nunca estuvieron juntos," dijo esa niña de tercer año cuya voz reconocía.

"Siempre supe que estaban mintiendo," dijo la otra.

"Míralos besándose así."

"¿Las conoces?" murmuro Ron.

Las miré. Ellas me saludaron. Me sonrojé y me empecé a reír. Otro rumor comenzaría mañana, pero no me importaba.

"No."

Y lo besé otra vez.

:::THE END:::

Por fin terminé se que es muy cortito pero no pude actualizarlo rápido por que tenía exámenes :S espero que me haya ido bien

-He decidido que necesito un beta así que por si alguien quiere ser mi beta avísenme vía e-mail o por un review

D


End file.
